A Wedding Of Chaotic Proportions
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: AU. Grimmjow and Neliel get married. Grimmjow ic, Neliel not so much. GrimmNel. Lots of swearing, angry Grimmjow, and arguments. FUN!


_(A/N; So for some reason I was watching "Worst Week" or whatever, and I mistook "Mel" for "Nel." Thus, this crackbaby was born to an unwed mother. Coming up with the groom was a bitch. Unh. I just picked one that's easy for me to write to Nel. Oh, and I'm starting another multi-chap, this on request. Masochistic? Why, yes, I am._

_Err, also. Alternate universe, because those are sort of fun, and I haven't done a GrimmNel one yet. Or…have I? Oh well. A Real Life almost qualifies. Crack=ooc actions. So hush. I don't care. I'll try to stay true. Be nice. BE NICE. I'm sick._

_I also think this just might be as close to in character as I've ever written Grimmyjow. WHOA. And I love it. So. Much. Uhh, started this FOREVER ago, the multi-chap is in progress, and it's a surprise. GOOD LUCK! 3) _

_One:  
_

"I hate it. I absolutely hate it." Neliel scoffed at Grimmjow, golden eyes tense and dangerous, just like a loaded gun.

"What the hell do you expect me to do about it?" he demanded in return. "Take it the fuck back and get another one."

"With what set of wheels do you intend for me to do that with? The store is _ten miles_ away, and I refuse to bike that far with a large cutlery set upon my handlebars."

"That's what the basket's for!"

"Have you seen the basket? It's ten sizes too small for anything other than a pack of gum!" Neliel poked him in the chest with a long, slender finger.

Grimmjow inevitably ended up returning the offending cutlery set. Well, he had not been the one to buy it, so he could really care less.

"Why the hell did I ever hook up with that crazy bitch, anyway?" he muttered to himself.

He realized that her kind and gentle moments far outweighed the moody, bitchy moments, and for some reason, he wanted to tip the balance. He liked her when she was angry, he liked that fire burning in her eyes.

That was precisely the reason he rang her up at ten at night, knowing full well that she had to work the next day. "Oy, come over. I'll pick you up."

She tried to refuse, but he offered her a free meal, and it was something she could never refuse.

What he did not expect was to be on his knees before her asking for her hand in marriage, presenting a ring he'd bought ages ago for her. He'd thought of it as a way to get into her pants—until she told him the only rings she ever wanted to wear were engagement and wedding rings. Sure, that put him off for a while, but he eventually got over it.

He also did not expect her to almost refuse.

"I've got so much going on—work, I can barely pay my own bills—how can we afford this? I'd have to ask my parents—I'd have to let them know." She paused, and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Whatever. Don't fucking marry me, then. I'll just take this ring to a pawnshop and get fifty bucks for it."

"What? I was not saying no!" she cried, taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger, turning away from him and marveling at the glow. "Hnn, it's so beautiful." She mused, rejecting Grimmjow's attempts to kiss her in a celebratory fashion. "Sorry, you haven't estimated the date. I must know how long we have." She tapped Grimmjow's lips.

"How soon do you want it?"

"I hoped you'd say that." Neliel smiled. "Give it three months."

"What?"

"I must convince my parents. Unless you want to wait longer, like most people."

"Fuck no, this is fine." He scoffed. "Go on, then, get the hell out of here."

"I thought you wanted me to come—"

"Come later. Go take care of your shit."

"I can't call them until tomorrow!" Neliel protested, but Grimmjow had already ushered her out into the hall. "Wait! Grimmjow! You have to take me home!"

"You'll be fine! It's only a couple of blocks."

"What? It's _two miles_! And it's raining!"

"You like the rain. Go home! You have to work tomorrow!"

"Grimmjow, _please_!"

"I told you, no! I have to sleep."

Neliel huffed and walked down the hall, her feet thudding against the wood. "I don't even have shoes on, you jerk! I'm going to catch a cold!" she cried back at him fiercely.

His reply was a heavy slam of his door. Neliel turned and marched straight back to his door, pounding on it with both fists like a fury.

He flung the door open, watching as Neliel nearly fell into him. Her eyes became twin beams of hateful light.

"I'm trying to sleep, damn you." He growled, pulling her by the back her head so that her face was near his.

"Oh, that's so likely." Neliel spat. "Take me home!" she demanded.

"Che."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" she narrowed her eyes. "I still have time to reject your proposal!" she hung in his face, and he let her down.

"See if I care." He growled, but moved to get his keys anyway.

--

"We'll be staying with my parents for the week." Neliel beamed happily at Grimmjow, clinging to his arm. For a man who had been forced to remain celibate for over three months, Grimmjow was in good spirits.

"You can get off of me any damn time, woman."

"Oh, Grimmjow." Neliel rolled her eyes, but stepped away from him anyway. "Come on inside." She led the way, and he grudgingly followed.

"When's this damn wedding?"

"Tomorrow!" Neliel nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"You forgot the date, didn't you?"

"So what! I got other things on my mind, woman."

"Oh. Like what?" she demanded, wheeling about at him.

"You know what, Nel?" he began angrily. Just then, Neliel's mother appeared.

"Come on! You must try on the dress!" she cried, gripping Neliel by the wrist. Neliel sighed, desperately trying to cool her irritation. The next thing Grimmjow heard was Neliel's outraged "This was the best you could do?" he held back a snicker and moved on into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head.

"You must be Grimmjow!" some girl who vaguely resembled Neliel walked up on him. "Could you take me to the airport? Grandma needs to be picked up." The only difference in the two that Grimmjow noticed was that this girl's hair was blonde rather than green. So was Neliel the only one with green hair? That was kind of weird…did she dye it or what?

"Fine. Come on." He growled. "Don't you have a car or something?"

"No!" the girl pouted tragically. "_Neliel_ took it when she moved out! And then _Neliel_ wrecked it!" she moaned tragically.

"So that's why she bikes everywhere…" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Che." He opened his door, watching Neliel's sister.

"You're not going to open the door for me? How rude!"

"What the fuck? You have arms! Open your own damn door." Grimmjow snarled. "Fucking women…" he muttered, buckling his safety belt, and glaring when the girl did not buckle hers. "You better fucking belt yourself in. I'm not going to be responsible for the death of Nel's little sister. And I don't even know your goddamn name yet."

The girl huffed and buckled her belt. "Just call me Maggie." She folded her arms across her chest and thrust her lower lip out. Grimmjow shrugged and started the car, backing it out into the street, and then flooring it.

"Where the hell am I going?" he demanded, and Maggie could barely point to the right direction. "Hey, calm your ass down. I'm actually taking it easy on you. Nel can handle my driving." He scoffed. Well, that was true, at least.

"I'm fine!" she argued. "I'm not scared or anything!"

"Good! Then give me some damn directions."

Eventually, they made it to the airport, and 'Grandma' was picked up. Grimmjow did his best not to drive like a complete madman, but 'Grandma' still found ways to pick on him.

"You drive like my fourth husband!" she screamed. "Can't you drive any damn faster?"

Grimmjow snarled at her. "What the hell, woman?"

Maggie looked quite green in the face, and Grimmjow scoffed. He wasn't even driving that fast!

"Aw, fuck it."

"DEAR LORD!"

So much for speed limits…

--

Neliel glared hatefully at her mother. "I hate it. I hate it so much. It's awful."

"It was the most expensive I could—"

"You could have waited for me—you know that I hate lace! And it's so showy. Augh!" she snorted and turned away. "I'm not even putting it on." She announced.

"The dress store closes in two hours, Neliel." Her mother's voice was firm, irritated.

"Mom!" Neliel's hands balled into fists. "We're going, now!"

"Neliel Tu Oders—"

Neliel became red in the face. "This is my wedding, Mom!"

The elderly Oderschvank relented, escorting Neliel to pick a new dress out. It took Neliel a full hour to find a dress, after much arguing and pleading.

"This one. I want this one." Neliel finally decided, wearing a white, long dress with spaghetti straps. "I wouldn't have to wear shoes if I don't want to…"

"Oh, you're wearing shoes to your wedding, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Neliel shot a reproachful glare at her mother before storming back into the dressing room to change into her street clothes.

With a little bit of altering that would be done before the store closed, the dress would be perfect. It was to be delivered to their home the next morning.

Neliel took the keys from her mother. "I'm driving!" She cried giddily, to her mother's dismay.

"No! Please, Neliel…"

"Too late!" Neliel was already sitting in the driver's seat, keys in the ignition and belt buckled.

"Lord have mercy…" Her mother muttered softly, making the sign of the cross even though she was not Catholic, or generally religious.

Neliel backed out of the parking space slowly, but once clear of any obstacles and traffic, she'd floored it. Her mother's knuckles whitened as they gripped the handle above her head.

"Nel—Nel—NELIEL TU ODERSCHVANK, YOU SLOW THIS DAMNED CAR DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Her mother yelled with her eyes squeezed shut. To her surprise, the car slowed to a stop. She opened first one eye, then another as she realized they had made it home—in one piece. "Thank god."

"Here you go, Mom!" Neliel threw the car in park and tossed the keys in her mother's lap. With that, she was out of the car and flying into the house. There, she could find Grimmjow and take her anger out on him.

"Neliel, it's so good to see you again!"

"Hi Grandma!" Neliel beamed and hugged the old woman. "Where's my fiancé?"

The old lady clutched her chest and gasped dramatically. "You aren't to see him until tomorrow!"

"Oh, right. I've…got to go." She nodded.

"Where?" The Grandma asked. Neliel sighed.

"I'm going to ride my horse. Or—one of the horses." She shrugged. "I'm still furious from earlier."

"Oh, Neliel, things will turn out fine, don't you worry." The woman patted her granddaughter's shoulder.

"I know. I need to get this frustration out somehow, though." She shrugged and ran up to her room to throw on something more suited for riding.

This outfit consisted of thick jeans, a button down short-sleeved shirt, and tall, dark green boots. She tied her hair back and ran down the stairs and out to the stables. It was a ten-minute jog to get there, and she was plenty warmed up by the time she arrived.

She walked through the stable quietly so as not to startle the horses, some of which were already sleeping. She came to the stall reserved for her own horse.

"Pumpkin!" She reached through the bars to pat his chestnut muzzle. The horse snorted in appreciation, seeming to realize that this woman was his true owner. She was quick to open the stall door and slip a leading halter over his nose. He would have followed her without, but she always used the halter, no matter what horse she chose.

She brought him outside, since they kept saddles and bridles outside. It only took Neliel five minutes to have him ready. Then, she was on his back, riding onto the forest trail. The effort of riding this horse calmed her down, until she saw a man silhouetted on her favorite hill, a place without trail.

"Someone found it?" She frowned, disappointed. Well, she'd find out who the man was. "Come on." She urged Pumpkin to gallop, and he obliged willingly. It wasn't long before they were coming up on the man, and Neliel realized whom it was.

"Stop, stop!" She whispered, pulling back on the reins. It was too late, however, for the man had noticed her.

"Oy, Neliel." The moonlight reflected off of his teeth as he slowly turned around.

_(a/n: Do me a favor and review! I wanna know what'cha think so far. I SO wasn't planning on this being chapters, but hey, who's complaining? Adding to the GrimmNel fandom! 3333)_


End file.
